percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Darkness
|-| About={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- | The Power of Darkness talks about the future of the world, where no crimes exist. A world where everyone could live happily. Will this so called future exist forever? Go on a journey with two groups of demigods.>The Center of Light whose only goal is to create a world where everyone can live on. The Black Knights, who proclaims to be the savior of the world. What are these two groups up to? Which one shall win? Which one should we let save humanity? |-| Writers={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- *ArchieScotts *Animalandia *123Lou321 *Josh-Son Of Hyperion |-| Center of Light={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- | The Center of Light is a group made up of different demigods. Members: *Diana Vasquez *Carel Chua *Logan O'Donnell *Eternity dei Giovani *Leonard Aiken |-| Black Knights={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- | The Black Knights is a group of different individuals, who proclaims to be the savior of the world. Members: *Miracle Hill *Barnett Abrams *Kiara Navario *Marcel Cross |-| Chapters={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- *Chapter 1 - Josh *Chapter 2 - Archie *Chapter 3 - Lou *Chapter 4 - Ani *Chapter 5 - Josh *Chapter 6 - Archie *Chapter 7 - Lou *Chapter 8 - Ani *Chapter 9 - Archie *Chapter 10 - Lou |-| Prologue In the middle of the night, a lot of things happen. According to legends, during the night, mystical creatures roam the earth and eat children to satisfy their hunger. I am not one to believe these strange legends, but one night changed me. I am your typical adult, I go to work from 8am and go home around 9pm. Unlike other adults, I don't have a love life, which basically means I have to much free time on my hands. One night, my friend asked me for a favor. Apparently, he got involved in some kind of mafia and owed them a lot of money. Now that he had saved enough, he wanted me to accompany him. A normal adult would have said no, but I never had a single adventure in my life. I wanted to experience what it's like to be part of something. The meeting was to happen in the central park, exactly at 10 o'clock in the evening. My friend and I decided to come early. The members of the mafia were 10 minutes late. My friend gave them the money. I was kind of disappointed when I saw them planing to leave after getting the money. That was until the man farthest of the two of us suddenly collapsed. The members of the mafia started to panic, they reached for their guns and tried to find their attacker. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow running around. The mafia members seem to have seen it too, as they aimed their guns at the moving shadow but it moved to fast. One by one they fell, until there was only one man standing. "What are you?" The mafia member asked angrily. The shadow stopped moving, for a moment it was as if it smiled. "You shall pay for your sins. All the darkness must be destroyed." I was shocked to hear a human voice coming from the shadow. It attacked the final member and soon the shadow was gone as if it never existed. My friend and I quickly ran away, afraid that we'll be attacked like the rest of the mafia. My friend and I had driven home that night, not one of us speaking to each other about what happened. The very next day I heard from the news that the mafia that my friend was associated with was caught. Until now I still visit that park every single night. Trying to relive that excitement that I felt that night. I never saw the shadow ever again, but I do believe that whatever it is or whoever it is, It is trying to stop all the madness in this world. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ In this world, there are different kinds of species. There are those that we call the'' homo sapiens'' or humans in simple terms. I do wonder if humans are called homo sapiens, are demigods still considered as homo sapiens? My name is Anya Sky, I am your typical daughter of Athena but unlike many, I do not stay and restrict myself inside Camp half-blood. I love walking around with just my backpack and enjoying nature as we know it. Lately though, I had not been walking around as much as I did. There was a rumor about a demigod who controlled monsters to kill other demigods. I do not know why he or she is doing it though, it sounds so unreasonable. As much as I hate the said demigod, I cannot help but admire his or her strategic skills. I had seen him or her lurking around behind the trees before as he/she ordered the monsters to kill two untrained demigods. For days, I had been trying to stay hidden, trying not to grab anyone's attention towards me. Sadly, the monsters were able to track me down after a few hours. In a matter of minutes I was surrounded. Five empousas circled around me. They were eager to kill me and drink my blood. I kissed my magic ring, the ring removed itself from my finger and slowly it turned itself into a dagger. I waited for them to attack, but before any of them could even get near me, the five of them turned to dust. "Tha- " I was trying to say thank you to the person that saved me, but sadly she didn't appreciate my thanks, as she pointed her bow and arrow at me. It was glowing purple, as if it was wrapped with magic. My savior had black hair and piercing silver eyes. She was a whole lot beautiful than your ordinary girl. "I saw you three days ago, you let those two demigods die. There is darkness in your heart. As much as I want to kill you, I am not allowed to, just remember this Anya Sky, the Center of Light shall destroy all the darkness in everyone's heart." Category:Collaboration Category:Center of Light Category:The Power of Darkness Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Animalandia Category:123Lou321